


Excerpts from Stories Yet to Be

by StoneThrowAway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coming of Age, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Lost Magic, M/M, Magical Elements, Multi, Prince!Felix, Sad Ending, prince!othermember hehe, relationships will be tagged as they are developed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneThrowAway/pseuds/StoneThrowAway
Summary: A collection of small parts of stories I have yet to publish! They'll range in genre, characters, ships and AUs! I also take requests, so leave them in the comments! I'll also answer any questions anyone has about the stories!





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A MidWinter Dream

 **Summary** : Felix always wanted to be free, to live a somewhat normal life. When given the chance by his parents, he leaves homeland and travels to mysterious South Korea, meeting up with best friend, Bang Chan. While he attempts to adjust to his new life, tragedy strikes at home and Felix have to choose between his responsibility or the freedom he had always yearned for. Will he fall into the temptation of being free? Or will he forsake himself and his dreams? 

Join Felix through a story of freedom, longing and a magical coin passed down for years. 

 **Ships Included:** **N/A (not chosen as of yet)**

**Publish Date (?): Not Chosen**

**Genre:** Fantasy Adventure

 **Comments:** This is a story plot I've had in my head for a while, along with another fantasy idea. I really love fantasy ok? This story already has an outline, but no major plot points as of yet, but I do wish to publish it sometime in the future. The main idea is that Felix has to chose between going back to being a prince and pretty much save his kingdom, or stay hidden away in South Korea and leave behind everything for his freedom from the responsibility of being a royal. Throw in an old coin filled with an ancient magic that the main bad guy is after, and you have yourself a story. 

**Characters: (i only really have Felix and Chan developed in my brain right now as they are the ones I've written most about for this AU. the others are in it, don't worry but i'm still working on their characters)**

**-** Felix (Crown Prince, next in line. He longs for the freedom of a normal life, sick of the attention of the public and never truly gaining friends because of his royal status. He convinces his parents to let him leave and meets up with his longtime best friend, Chan. He has a hard time adjusting to life as a normal person but finds help in his new found friends. Just as Felix is finally content in his new life, he gets a phone call from his sister informing him his parents where missing. He now has the tough choice of leaving or staying. Around this time, the coin that was given to him by his parents begins to act strangely, adding onto Felix's stress.)

\- Chan (Felix's best friend, mother was a lady in waiting for Felix's mother. He moved to South Korea two years before Felix. He secretly was extremely happy when Felix announced he was moving to South Korea, having missed him a lot. He is loyal to Felix, and overly protective of the younger. Chan sees Felix as a little brother, having been closer to Felix than his actual brother. He is the one that introduces Felix to the others and is the first one that Felix tells about his parents. Chan is also the only one in South Korea, other than the government, that knows Felix's real identity as the Crown Prince.)

\- Woojin

\- Seungmin

\- Jeongin

\- Hyunjin

\- Minho

\- Jisung

\- Changbin

\- Felix's parents/sisters

\- Other Idols (to be selected later)

* * *

_Felix couldn't remember a time he smiled more than he did that day. A grin seemed to be permanently etched into his cheeks, his jaw aching from the force. He was finally free._

 

_Taking a deep breath as he stepped out onto the wet pavement outside of the airport, he squinted his eyes up towards the sky._

 

_Felix sighed, shoving his hands into hoddies pocket, leaning against a nearby wall as he waited, mind drifting._

 

_His parents actually agreed to this, to Felix leaving. They agreed to let him go where he pleased, his father almost seeming to encourage it when Felix brought the matter up to them. His sister's had been disappointed, but that was mostly because he wouldn't be around for them to torture anymore._

 

_As of today, Prince Felix of Australia was gone. Felix Lee of South Korea took his place._

 

_He fiddled with the charm on his necklace, the old family crest carved into a coin, made by his great great great grandfather to help balance his magic, passed on to the sons of the Lee Royal Family since._

 

_Grandpa Rojoon (it was too much of a mouthful to say all those greats) had created the necklace alongside some of the most powerful magic welders in the kingdom to help not only balance his magical powers but to lock it away upon his death, sealed away until a descendant of worth was able to access the magic inside. It was a powerful magical weapon that many dark welders had tried to gain throughout the years until it was hidden away and kept a secret that only the royal family knew of. To the public, the coin was a myth._

 

_His father insisted he keep the coin with him when he tried to give it back._

 

_“Oi Felix!” a familiar voice yelled from a car, a mop of grey hair poking out from the window, “Over here mate!”_

 

_Felix grinned. Chan sure hadn't changed in the years since he left Australia._

 

_Chan rushed out of the car, stumbling slightly before catching himself with his wind magic, a massive grin on his face. Felix only had a few seconds to prepare before he was wrapped up in a tight hug._

 

_“It's good to see you as well Christopher.” Felix laughed, eyes twinkling_

 

_“God please do not call me Christopher around my friends,” Chan groaned, “They’d never let me live it down._

 

_“Don’t call me by my name, I won't call you by yours?” Felix offered, eyebrows slightly raised, “Thanks for letting me stay with you while I find a place, by the way, I shall be out of your hair soon.”_

 

_“I've said this a million times Lix, you're free to live with me. I’ve got the space.”_

 

_Felix frowned, “At least let me pay rent, my parents permitted me access to the family funds to use.”_

 

_“Hmmm, fine,” Chan’s grin softened, “Its really good to see you again little brother.”_

 

_Felix returned the smile, practically smiling, “Likewise, brother.”_


	2. What Remains of Felix Lee

**Title:**  What Remains of Felix Lee

 **Genre** : Mystery, Coming of Age

 **Summary:** Yang Jeongin finds a journal. Through it, he learns the life of a young boy named Felix Lee.

 **Date of Publishing:** N/A

**Characters:**

\- Jeongin (finder of the notebook, reads and learns Felix's story, _present day_ )

\- Felix (author of the notebook, we see his life through the journal and flashbacks, _past_ )

Minor Characters (compared to Felix and Jeongin) 

\- Chan

\- Woojin

\- Minho

\- Changbin

\- Jisung

\- Seungmin

\- Hyunjin

 **Comments** : This story is about Jeongin finding Felix's old journal in the library, and ends up reading it. It starts off normal, like any other journal until things start to change, Felix begins to change. We learn Felix's life through Jeongin reading along with flashbacks told by other characters after Jeongin attempts to find Felix once the entries suddenly stop for seemingly no reason, although they are left off at an uneasy note. This one would contain both fluff moments, as well as angsty moments galore as Jeongin begins to realize Felix wasnt as alright as he seemed through the pages. May or may not end on a happy note. 

* * *

 

Jeongin groaned as he climbed the stairs to the third floor. Why did the library have to be so far up? Were they trying to murder students?

 

He was panting by the time he reached the large oak doors, shoving them open. He winced as one hit the wall, eyes moving towards him instantly.

 

He smiled sheepishly towards the librarian, who simply rolled her eyes and went back to her reading.

 

Jeongin felt a blush cover his cheeks as he felt the stares of his peers still locked onto him, lowering his head and practically running into a random aisle.

 

He sighed, leaning against one of the floors to ceiling shelves, eyes drifting over the covers.

 

Biting on his lower lip, he forced himself to move further down the aisle, realizing he’d never been down it before. The books on the shelves seemed older than the normal ones (then again, Jeongin mostly came went towards the manga section) but it also seemed to hold exactly the type of books his teacher liked, meaning he could probably find a book somewhere that he could analyze and get a good mark on.

 

Rubbing his eyes, he got to work on reading the titles, sometimes pulling a book out to read the back of it.

 

By the time 20 minutes had passed, Jeongin had a small collection of books he could possibly force himself to read.

 

He was about to grab onto a book with an interesting title when his eyes caught on something shoved against the back panel of the bookshelf.

 

Frowning, he grabbed it, pulling out an worn out leather book. It didn’t have a title, nor a hint at what it was about. Yet Jeongin felt more intrigued by it than any of the books he had collected.

 

Pulling back the cover, his eyes were met with near perfect handwriting swirling on the page.

 

‘The Journal Of Felix Lee, begun 05/24/2007, ended --/--/----’

 

This was someone's journal, Jeongin realized. Maybe I should put it back.

 

But something was telling Jeongin to just read the first page, to see if there was any information on the boy writing.

Glancing around, Jeongin flipped the pages, landing on the same handwriting as before, only slightly more messy.

 

_‘Dear friend,_

_My mother seemed to think writing out my thoughts would be a good idea, told me it would be a good way to vent. I don’t think it will be. Personally, I prefer to actually talk to a person, but whatever floats my mother's boat goes. I remember when she gave it to me. It was right before she told me and my sisters that Grandma Jo had passed away. Apparently, Grandma Jo had stopped taking her medication, stating that she was fed up with the world. I don’t blame her. The more I live in it, the more I seem to understand what she felt like._

_My sister says that it's too girly for me to write in this, but I don't care. She barely understands what it means to be a girl, honestly. She’s messier than I am! I swear there are rats in her room…’_

 

Jeongin found himself captivated, reading the entire entry (which only spanned 4 pages) in less than ten minutes.

 

Felix, the boy writing, seemed to be perfectly normal, but there was something underlying in the way he wrote that made Jeongin think there was more to his little tales.

 

“Excuse me, the library is closing,” Jeongin shot up to see the same librarian as before standing at the front of the slide, eyeing him over her glasses. “Please check out your books.”

 

Jeongin hastily grabbed one book out of the pile, rushing towards the checkout counter.

 

He didn't mean to bring along the journal, honestly. In fact, he ended up forgetting about the worn book completely, shoving it into his bag as he rushed home. He wouldn’t end up finding it once again until 2 weeks later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:  Unknown**

**Summary** : In a world where being a Witch means your nothing more than a evil creature hell bent on destroying everything and everyone, Felix is one of the rare Sun Witches whose family was left alive during the Blood Wars. Knowing what it means to be a Witch in this world, he hides his magic, playing off as a normal human. Attending school with a bunch of Were-shifters, vampires and various other creatures makes life a struggle for this witch in hiding, and when a young fox shifter forms a pack bond with him and his only friend, Felix finds himself slowly struggling to hide his magic. 

 

When the witch hunters come to town, Felix has a decision to make. Run, or struggle to hide. His choice may very well cost him his life.

 

 **Ships Included:**   **N/A (not chosen as of yet)**

**Publish Date (?): Not Chosen**

**Genre:** Supernatural, Adventure, Romance (?)

 **Comments:** _**I** 've never written anything like this before, but I've had the idea. I figured I might as well post the little blurbs of writing i've come up with over the course of the day after watching way too much teen wolf lol._

 

_WARNING THIS IS INCOMPLETE AND JUMBLED UP! ! ! ! !  ALSO EVERYONE'S PRETTY MUCH DICKS CAUSE OF THINGS also this hasnt been edited lol im a mess_

* * *

 

_Pretty much is said below:_

_\- felix, jeongin and minho form a pack bond that is different from the bond jeongin has with the other boys_

_\- shit goes down, felix gets attacked by something called a magic sucker (it like drains you of magic, hunters use it lol), minho snaps ooo fun times_

_\- they all save felix, bond a little, then the others make a plan to get rid of the major bad guy (spoiler) and sorta ruin that bonding after they dont take into account how felix is (hes hurt bad, magic mostly drained)_

_\- big fight happens, felix sacrifices himself for the others_

_\- chan and minho fight, minho leaves to go tell felixs family what happened_

_\- minho comes back only to say goodbye and pretty much makes them all realize how shitty they were_

_\- jeongin cries, the others cry, minho says goodbye (he has to go do some unfinished "business"  wink wink shove shove felix may not be dead oops i said it_

_\- minho gives chan a card that once ripped will call Minho to them_

_\- minho disappears into the night like the badass he is_

 

_Clearly once i actually post and work on the story, there would be more detail and things would make more sense but for now thats all i have :)_

* * *

 

Minho tisked, “Great. The brat ran off alone again.”

Seungmin asked quickly, not being able to help himself, “So how long have you been bound to Felix?”

  
Minho looked at them all bewildered, “I’m not bound to Felix.”

Jisung blinked, “What?”

Rolling his eyes, Minho repeated himself, “I’m not bound to Felix. In any way. He didn't summon me or anything.”

“.....then why are you so loyal to him?” Hyunjin found himself blurting out.

Minho’s gaze turned icy, “I don’t know maybe because he’s my best friend? Now are you done questioning Felix’s morality?”

“If I may ask...how did you and Felix become friends?” Jeongin asked timidly, wincing as Minho's eyes turned to him. The other eyed them all before sighing, eyes drifting towards the forest.

“He put me in my place.”

_FLASHBACK STUFF THAT WOULD REVEAL TOO MUCH SO YOU DONT GET TO READ IT YET HAHAHAHAH_

“Felix was the first person, first being that acknowledged me for myself and not my lineage. He wasn't afraid of me, he defended me from his friend.” Minho grit his teeth, “He saved my life from demon hunters once, quite literally. I’m loyal because Felix has done nothing but himself. I trust him with my life and will willingingly follow him to the ends of the earth. And if that leads to my death, then so be it.”

Minho faced them all, as if challenging them to disagree.

“But he's an wit-”

“A witch I know. A full blooded Witch whose been ocstrishized his whole life yet has only used his magic to save others.” Minho scowled, “I know what you all did when you found out he was an witch. And I hate you all for it. You broke him. You all turned your backs on him just because he was an witch.”

“But-”

“But nothing. Felix was the same Felix he was when you all first became friends with him. He didn't change.” Minho pressed his lips together, eyes landing on Chan, “I would have thought you would know better.”

Chan grit his teeth, “What is that supposed to mean-”

“As if you don't know.” was Minho’s response, “Now let me through so I can get to Felix. He’s alone in the woods with an creature that drains being of their magic if you forgot were we were.”

“Let us help you, please.” Jisung stepped forwards, “I, for one, want to apologize to Felix for everything.”

Jeongin nodded, “Me too. I can track him faster than you.”

Minho frowned, eyeing them all before motioning towards Jeongin, “Do your thing then Fox boy.”

* * *

 

Felix panted as he dodged another attack, both mind and body feeling sluggish as he moved.

He cursed himself as he rolled out of the way of an sharp kick, wishing he listened more to Minho’s ranting about self defense.

Oh shit Minho! The older was going to kill him when he found out the mess Felix got himself into.

“FELIX LEE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!” speak of the devil-

Felix yelped as he was grabbed, struggling against the Magic sucker. Instantly his mind felt dizzy and cold. He groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, gasping for breathe. It felt like his magic was being ripped out of him, an pulsing coming from his stomach.

  
The others watched in horror as Felix fell, the Magic sucker no longer supporting him as it faced them. Magic seemed to be shifting from Felix’s body to the magic suckers.

They watched in amazement at the beautiful magic flowing out of Felix’s hunched form. It was an soft orange in colour with splashes of other colours intertwined with it as it moved like a river through the air, entering the back of the magic sucker.

It was mesmerizing.

Then Felix screamed in agony.

Minho darted forwards, instantly moving to help his friend. But Felix threw an hand out, using air magic to shove Minho away.

“No Minho-” Felix grit his teeth in pain, “You c-can’t touch me. You'll get hurt-t.”

Minho growled, “So what? Your dying Felix!”

But Felix didn't respond, eyes widening when he spotted the rest of them before his eyes changed.

“Felix don’t you dare-” Minho warned, recognizing the look in Felix’s eyes.

Felix’s eyes glowed a bright gold, startling them all. Chan gaped, witches had black eyes not gold-

“Felix stop!” Minho jumped to his feet, rushing forwards as an shield formed around Felix, distorting his figure from their view.

“That ass!” Minho cursed, eyes dark.

“Why’d he do that?” Jeongin asked, confused.

“So we wouldn't get affected by the magic sucker as well.” Minho repsoned, eyes searching for an way in the shield, “Felix didn't want us getting hurt.”

“Why did his eyes glow gold?” Chan asked Minho, tense.

“Felix is an Sun Witch, not an Moon Witch I told you that.” Minho snapped back, “Sun Witches eyes glow gold when they use their magic, not red like an Moon Witch.”

“There's a difference?” Changbin asked, confused.

Minho looked at them all annoyed, “Sun Witches use white magic, they use it for good. There aren't many of them left. The Moon Whites put bounties on their heads long ago during the Blood Wars. Felix’s family is one of the last, and oldest, Sun Witches. Now excuse me while I go and save my best friend.”

* * *

Felix swallowed, avoiding Minho’s burning gaze. Instead he focused on the others, listening to their plan. He desperately wanted to point out the flaws, to explain his magic couldn't just do what they wanted it to, that it had costs. But he couldn't. This was the only plan that would work while making sure the others were ok.

So he held his tongue and nodded along, ignoring Minho’s eyes boring into the side of his face from where the half demon stood next to Jisung.

“Felix you know your magic is still healing from the last attack.” Minho said as soon as they were alone, Felix casting an silencing spell.

Wordlessly Felix nodded.

“Then why in the hell are you going through with this plan? Your going to get yourself killed! You’ll be drained completely-” Minho cut himself off, looking at the tears forming in the youngers eyes.

Silently, the half demon pulled Felix into a tight hug, letting the other sob into his shoulder.

“I have to do it!” Felix finally broke, “I have too Minho! It's the only way that everyone else will be ok!”

“But at the cost of your own life-”

“I have too.” Felix was firm, sounding tired, “I know my magic is too drained to cast an spell at that magnitude but I have to do it.”

Minho pressed his lips together, holding Felix slightly tighter against him. “I wish they would learn that all magic has costs.”

Felix laughed brokenly, “They will have to learn. But I won't be there to help them. Min…”

“...yeah?”

“Promise me to help them learn. Help them change, like you taught me.”

“Felix...out of the both of us we both know that you changed me, not the other way around...for the better. Without you, I’d still be that dick that didn’t care about anyone but myself.”

“You were a bit of an dick when we were younger,” Felix laughed wetly. He sniffled, eyes feeling heavy. “But youre my brother so it doesn't matter anymore.”

Minho hummed, closing his eyes as he felt the pinpricks of tears forming. “I don't want you to go.” he finally admitted out loud.

Felix chuckled, “ Is the Lee Minho getting soft on me?

“Tell anyone a I’ll beat you.”

“Love you too Min,” Felix said back, grinning softly.

* * *

Chan grabbed onto Minho's  shoulders, forcing him to look at him, “HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?!”

“You know nothing.” Minho whispered harshly back, “You think you do but you don’t.”

“Then enlighten me. Why the fuck did you just sit there and watch as Felix died?” Chan hissed back.

“Because their were nothing we could do.” Minho said simply, “Felix was already drained of magic when you all made your little plan. Didn't even think to ask him about it. Felix ordered me not to intervene.”

“Then why’d he not say anything?” Jeongin whimpered, the boy crumbled against Woojin.

Minho looked at him, “Because he knew it was the only way to save you all. Magic comes with an cost, and this cost was an life.”

Minho stood from his place on the ground after Chan had shoved him, sighing. He turned and began to walk away from the group silently.

“Wait where are you going?” Jisung asked, starting after him.

“Someone has to tell his family he's dead.” Minho replied, not even looking back.

* * *

Minho didn't say anything for an second before he sighed, “Listen. I need my space. We were barely friends to start with. Felix was the thing that kept us in contact. Without him-”

“Without him what? Our friendship is gone?”

“What friendship? It's not like you guys ever even wanted me or Felix here. It was quite clear that we were only welcome because Jeongin formed the pack bond with us without knowing.” Minho snapped back, crossing his arms.

“We-” Chan cut himself off, unable to deny the truth. In reality, he knew he only accepted the other two due to Jeongins bond with them. But that was only at first. After spending so much time with the other two boys, realizing who they really were - it was only natural to form pack bonds with them as well. Of course, they hadn't realized they were there until Felix was almost killed in the woods, the bonds pulsing to life.

Chan felt ashamed as he thought back, remembering how cold they acted towards Felix and Minho at times, how they purposely left them out of things, judged them

Minho nodded, “See. Now if you’ll excuse me, my best friend just died. I need some alone time.”

Jeongin darted forwards, grabbing onto Minho's arm, ears flat against his head, “Can I go with you?”

Minho met Chan's eyes for an brief second, and Chan could see the pain in his gaze. Minho was broken. Minho tugged Jeongin into his arms, hugging him tightly for an second before releasing the other boy.

He smiled bittersweetly towards Jeongin, placing him at arm's length, “I’m afraid where I’m going isn't a place for you. I have to finish some business for Felix.”

“Why can’t I come with you? I want to go with you!” Jeongin began to cry, “I don't want to lose you too! If you leave, you’ll never come back just like Felix!”

Minho closed his eyes tightly, face twisting in pain slightly before he smiled softly, “I promise you I’ll come back. I swear on my life.”

Jeongin whimpered, tackling Minho in an hug before reluctantly moving towards Woojin, attaching himself to the elder.

Chan faced Minho, the others face now impassive. “Stay safe. Please.”

Slight confusion passed through Minho's features before he sighed, pulling out an card. It was simple, completely black apart from the initials LM in white lettering. “It's an call card. Felix made it for me. If you ever need me, any of you, just rip the card and I’ll be there.”

Chan took it, carefully holding it as he looked towards Minho sincerely. A part of him wanted to insist Minho stay, to let the begining pack bonds fully form so they might feel whole again. But the other half of Chan whispered they’d never be whole without Felix. “Thank you.”

His mind flashed with an image as Minho turned and walked away from the house, form merging with the inky blackness of the night. It was an image of what must of have been another life, one with the nine of them together, pack bond strong and full. They were an family their.

Chan mused that, in an sense, they too were an family. A messed up, broken and bruised family.

As Chan closed the door, listening to Jeongins sobs and the light crying from the others, he pressed his back against the door, an yearning in his heart for the family they had foolishly denied themselves.

He clutched the black card in his hand, eyes boring into the white letters until they imprinted in his memory.

And then he placed in his back pocket, moving to comfort Jeongin as the boys sobbed filled the empty feeling house.

 

* * *

 

 


	5. Untitled Minsung Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I typed all of this up on my phone at 2 am. 
> 
> Also cross posted to my SKZ amnio :)

_ɪ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛʜɪs ᴘʀᴏᴍᴘᴛ ᴏɴ ᴛᴜᴍʙʟʀ:_

_"ᴛʜᴇ ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪғғɪᴄᴜʟᴛ..._  
ʙᴜᴛ ʀᴇᴍᴇᴍʙᴇʀ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ...  
ᴡʜᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪsʜ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛ" 

_ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ, ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏɴs ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ. sᴏ ʙᴜᴄᴋʟᴇ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴋɪᴅᴅɪᴇs ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴍɪɴsᴜɴɢ ғᴀɴᴛᴀsʏ/ᴀᴅᴠᴇɴᴛᴜʀᴇ ᴀᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢʀᴜᴍᴘʏᴇʟғ!ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴘᴘʏᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅ!ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴄᴀɴɴᴏɴ ʟɪsᴛ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ~~_

☆☆☆

 

• ᴍɪɴsᴜɴɢ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄᴀʟ ʙᴀʀ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ʜᴇxᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀ ᴍᴀᴅ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜ ʙᴜᴛ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sᴀᴠᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ʙʏ ᴜsɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴄʜᴀʀᴍs

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴏʀsʜɪᴘs ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴡᴀʟᴋs ᴏɴ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ("ᴏʜᴍʏɢᴏᴅᴛʜᴀᴛᴡᴀsᴀᴍᴀᴢɪɴɢᴇʏᴏᴜʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏᴊᴜsᴛғʟɪʀᴛᴇᴅʏᴏᴜʀᴡᴀʏᴛᴏsᴀᴠᴇᴍʏʟɪғᴇᴀʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛɪsᴏʀᴛᴀᴡɪsʜᴇᴅʏᴏᴜʀᴜsᴇᴅᴛʜᴀᴛʙɪɢᴀsssᴡᴏʀᴅʙᴜᴛsᴛɪʟʟ-" "ᴋɪᴅ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ.")

• ᴀᴛ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴅᴏᴇsɴᴛ ᴍɪɴᴅ, ʜᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɪɢɴᴏʀᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪᴅ ᴀs ʜᴇ ʀᴀᴍʙʟᴇs

• ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ɢᴇᴛs ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴀ ɢɪᴀɴᴛ ʙʏ ᴀsᴋɪɴɢ ᴅᴜᴍʙ ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴs ("ɪs ɪᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛᴏ ғɪɴᴅ sʜᴏᴇs ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ sɪᴢᴇ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ʙᴜᴅᴅʏ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ᴍᴀssɪᴠᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛsɪᴇs")

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɪs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴋɪᴅ sᴛᴏᴘ ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴍᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴋɪʟʟᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅɪᴛʏ

• ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴡᴋᴇʏ ᴅᴏᴇsɴᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ, ғɪɴᴅs ʜɪᴍ ᴀɴɴᴏʏɪɴɢ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅs ғᴏʀ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴛᴀɢ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ, ɪɴsɪsᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇ'ʟʟ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʜɪs ʜᴇʟᴘ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ʀᴇʟᴜᴄᴛᴀɴᴛʟʏ ʟᴇᴛ's ʜɪᴍ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ

• ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴏғᴛᴇɴ   
sᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʙʏ ᴛʀᴏᴜʙʟᴇ ("ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛᴏᴘ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ ɪɴ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴍᴀʀᴋᴇᴛs?" "ɪ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ɪғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏɴᴋᴇʏ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴜʀsᴇᴅ!" "ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍɪᴅᴅʟᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ғᴏʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ɪᴛs ᴄᴜʀsᴇᴅ ʏɪᴜ ᴅᴜᴍʙᴀss!")

• ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙʏ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɢʀᴏᴡs ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ʀᴀᴍʙʟɪɴɢ.

• ʜᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ɢʟᴏᴡ ᴏғ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴏʏs ᴇʏᴇs, ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴜɴᴄᴇ ɪɴ ʜɪs sᴛᴇᴘ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ʜɪs ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ғᴇᴇʟs ᴀs ɪᴛ ᴇxᴘᴀɴᴅs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ, ʜᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢs ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ, ʜɪs sᴍɪʟᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴛᴇʀ

• ʜᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇs ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ

• ʜᴇ ʟᴇᴀʀɴs ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ ᴏғ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ʀᴀᴍʙʟɪɴɢ.

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴄʜɪʟᴅ ʙᴏʀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴡᴏ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀғᴜʟ ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅs. ʜᴇ ʟᴏsᴛ ʜɪs ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʀs ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴏғ ʜɪs ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ʟɪғᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ/ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ғɪɢᴜʀᴇs ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴs ᴄᴏᴜsɪɴ/ᴊɪsᴜɴɢs ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ғᴇʟɪx

• ᴄʜᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇʟɪx ᴡᴇʀᴇ ғᴀɪʀɪᴇs ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀɪʀʏ ᴋɪɴɢᴅᴏᴍ ʟᴏɴɢ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ("ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴏʀɪᴇs ᴏғ ғᴀɪʀɪᴇs ᴛʜᴏ, ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ sᴍᴀʀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪɴᴅ. ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ")  
•  
ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ ᴡᴀs ᴀ ʜᴀʟғ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜ ʜᴀʟғ ɴʏᴍᴘʜ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴀᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ɪɴ ɴᴏᴛ ʟᴏɴɢ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴅɪᴅ ("ʜᴇs ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ɢʀᴜᴍᴘʏ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ᴀ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ sᴏғᴛ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ɪ sᴡᴇᴀʀ")

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇʟɪx ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ("ᴛʜᴇʏ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴀᴅᴍɪᴛ ɪᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀᴛ ʏᴜʟᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ʏᴇᴀʀ-) ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇʟɪx ᴀʀᴇ sᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇs, ʙᴏʀɴ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴀ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀʟʟ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅs ᴅᴏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴀɪɴ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ ʟᴀsᴛ ʏᴇᴀʀ, ("ɪ ᴘʟᴀɴ ᴏɴ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜɪs sᴜᴍᴍᴇʀ. ɪ ᴍɪss ᴛʜᴇᴍ...ᴀ ʟᴏᴛ.")  
• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɪɴ ᴛᴜʀɴ sʜᴀʀᴇs ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ("ʏᴏᴜʀᴇ ᴀ ʜᴀʟғ ᴇʟғ? ɪ ɢᴜᴇss ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴇxᴘʟᴀɪɴs ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴀʀs")

• ʜᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟs ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜʏᴜɴᴊɪɴ (ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ ɴʏᴍᴘʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴄʟɪɴɢʏ ᴀs ʜᴇʟʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀʟᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴇʀ sᴘᴇɴᴛ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴏɴ ʟᴀɴᴅ), ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ (ᴛʜᴇ sᴏғᴛ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ʜᴀʟғ ɢɪᴀɴᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏᴏᴋ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɪɴ ᴛᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇs), sᴇᴜɴɢᴍɪɴ (ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ʜᴏʟᴅ ɢʀᴜᴅɢᴇs ғᴏʀ ʏᴇᴀʀs ᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴛᴜʀɴᴇᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ғᴀᴠᴏᴜʀɪᴛᴇ sᴡᴏʀᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ʀᴏᴀᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴘɪᴛᴇ ʜɪᴍ) ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴇᴏɴɢɪɴ (ᴛʜᴇ ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ғᴏx sʜɪғᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏᴏ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴀʙʟᴇ ғᴏʀ ʜɪs ᴏᴡɴ ɢᴏᴏᴅ)

• "ɪ'ᴍ ɢʟᴀᴅ ᴡᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴜs" "ɪ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ...ʙᴜᴛ ɪ sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ"

• ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ᴄʟᴏsᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴛᴏ ғᴜʟʟ ᴏɴ ғᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴀsᴋs ᴡʜʏ ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʜɪᴍ ("ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴡᴀs ʏᴏᴜɴɢᴇʀ ɪ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴍɪsᴛᴀᴋᴇs. ɪ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀs ʙᴇᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴅᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ. ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀs ᴡʀᴏɴɢ. ɪ sᴀɪᴅ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ᴛᴏ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ɪ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴄᴀɴᴛ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ. ɪ'ᴍ ᴛᴏᴏ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ." "ғᴇᴀʀ ɪs ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ. ᴡᴇ ᴀʟʟ ғᴀᴄᴇ ɪᴛ. ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇʟʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴏʀʀʏ, ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴇᴀʀɴᴇᴅ. ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡɪsᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ʀᴇɢʀᴇᴛ ɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪғᴇ.")

• ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴀᴄᴄɪᴅᴇɴᴛᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴇᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ʙɪɢ ғɪɢʜᴛ, ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ɢᴇᴛs ʀᴜɴɢ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ sᴡᴏʀᴅ ʙᴜᴛ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sᴀᴠᴇs ʜɪᴍ - ᴜsɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴏᴡɴ ʙᴏᴅʏ ᴀs ᴀ sʜɪᴇʟᴅ

• "ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴏʜ ᴍʏ ɢᴏᴅ-" "ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴀғᴇᴛʏ-"

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴡɪᴘᴇs ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴅᴅɪᴇs ᴜsɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴛᴏ ғɪɢʜᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴏғғ

• ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪᴛ's ᴀʟʟ ᴏᴠᴇʀ, ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ʙʟᴇᴇᴅɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғʟᴏᴏʀ ᴅʏɪɴɢ (*ɪ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴍʏ ᴀɴɢsᴛʏ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛs ʜᴇʜᴇ)

• "ᴏʜ ᴍʏ ɢᴏᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴜᴍʙᴀss ᴡʜʏ ᴅɪᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ-" "ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀsᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴋ." "sʜᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ᴀss ᴜᴘ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴᴄᴇɴᴛʀᴀᴛᴇ-"

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛʀɪᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʀɪᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʀɪᴇs ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴄᴀɴᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴛᴏ sᴛᴏᴘ sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀsᴛ ᴀ ʜᴇᴀʟɪɴɢ sᴘᴇʟʟ ᴏɴ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ - ʜᴇ's ᴛᴏᴏ ᴅʀᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ғɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ

• "ғᴜᴄᴋ ᴛʜɪs ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ sᴏ ɢᴏᴅ ᴅᴀᴍɴ ᴜsᴇʟᴇss-" "ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɪᴛs ᴏᴋ" "ɴᴏ ɪᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀssʜᴏʟᴇ, ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇɴ'ᴛ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴋᴀʙᴏʙ"

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴀᴜɢʜs ʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ, ᴘʟᴀᴄɪɴɢ ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛᴏᴘ ᴏғ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢs. ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ sᴛᴀʀᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴄʀʏ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ʜᴀʀᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ᴄʟᴜᴛᴄʜᴇs ᴀᴛ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴍɪʟᴇs ᴀᴛ ʜɪᴍ, ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜ sᴛᴀɪɴᴇᴅ ʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇʏᴇs ʙᴇᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʜᴇᴀᴠʏ ("ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ...ᴀᴛ ғɪʀsᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴɴᴏʏᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ...ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇɴ ɪ ɢʀᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʀᴀᴍʙʟɪɴɢ. ɪ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ." "ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sʜᴜᴛ ᴜᴘ" - ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ᴄʀᴀᴄᴋs - "...ᴀᴛ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ...ʙᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ...ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ")

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɪs ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sᴘᴇʟʟ ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴛᴏ ᴛʀʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀʟ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛ, ᴄᴜʀsɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ

• ʜᴇ ᴘʟᴇᴀᴅs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇs ɪɴ, ᴄᴀʟʟs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴏᴅᴅᴇss ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴀɪɴʙᴏᴡs ᴛᴏ sᴇɴᴅ ᴀ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ, ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ʜᴇʟᴘ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ sʟᴇᴇᴘʏ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀᴛ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɪɴ sᴏғᴛ ᴀᴍᴀᴢᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ

• ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ, ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʟᴏᴏᴋs ᴇᴛʜᴇʀᴇᴀʟ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀʟʟɪɴɢ sᴜɴʟɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ, ᴇʏᴇs sᴘᴀʀᴋʟɪɴɢ ʏᴇᴛ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ, ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ғʟɪᴄᴋᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs ᴏғ ʙʟᴜᴇ

• "ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ...ᴄᴀɴ ɪ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ?" ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀs ɪɴ ᴀ sᴏʙ "ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ғɪʀsᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ...ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴇ 'ᴛʜᴇ ᴊᴏᴜʀɴᴇʏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪғғɪᴄᴜʟᴛ ʙᴜᴛ ʀᴇᴍᴇʙᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪsʜ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛ...' ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏɴɢᴇsᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɪ ᴡɪsʜᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ. ɴᴏᴡ ɪ ᴡɪsʜ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ"

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇs ɪɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴜʟʟ ᴏғ sʟᴇᴇᴘ, ʜᴀᴘᴘʏ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜɪs ᴡᴏʀᴅs ᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇ ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ. ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ғʀᴇᴀᴋs

• ʜᴇ sᴛᴀʀᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏᴏʟ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ʜᴇ ʜᴀs ʟᴇғᴛ ɪɴ ᴀ ғɪɴᴀʟ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴇᴍᴘᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴀᴠᴇ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ

• ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴇғғᴏʀᴛs, ʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴅᴀᴍᴀɢᴇ ʜɪs ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴄᴏʀᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀᴘsᴇs ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ, sᴛɪʟʟ sᴏʙʙɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴏᴜᴛ

• ʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ᴏɴᴇ ғɪɴᴀʟ ᴘʟᴇᴀ "ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ...ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴍᴇ, ᴍʏ ʟɪғᴇ, ᴍʏ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ, ᴍʏ sᴏᴜʟ - ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴀᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ"

• ʜᴇ ᴘᴀssᴇs ᴏᴜᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ʜɪs ᴘʟᴇᴀ ᴡᴀs ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴀʀʀɪᴠᴇs

• ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴡᴀᴋᴇs ᴜᴘ, ʜᴇs ɪɴ ᴀ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ: ʜɪs ʜᴏᴍᴇ

• ғᴇʟɪx ɪs ʙᴇsɪᴅᴇ ʜɪᴍ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ʙᴏᴛʜ ʀᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪsᴛʀᴀᴜɢʜᴛ, ʜᴀɪʀ ᴀ ᴍᴇss ᴀɴᴅ ɢʟᴀᴍᴏᴜʀ ᴍᴏsᴛʟʏ ᴜɴᴅᴏɴᴇ

• "ғᴇʟɪx ᴡʜᴀᴛ-" "ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ɢᴏᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏᴋ."

• ᴛᴜʀɴs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ ʜᴀᴅ ʜᴇᴀʀᴅ ʜɪs ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴄᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴀs ғᴀsᴛ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴇʟɪx ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʜᴀɴ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ sᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ʟɪᴠᴇs ʙʏ ᴜsɪɴɢ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴏᴜɴᴄᴇ ᴏғ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ᴀɴᴅ sᴘᴇʟʟs ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʟ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ʙᴏᴛʜ.

• "ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴀᴋᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄᴀʟ ᴄᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ, ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ." "ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟʟ...ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ." "ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴅᴏɴᴛ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴅᴏ ɪᴛ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴜᴍʙᴀss ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴍᴇ ᴜᴘ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴍʏ ᴇᴠᴇɴɪɴɢ ɴᴀᴘ."

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɪs ʟᴏᴡᴋᴇʏ ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ɪɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴs ʙᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ, ʜᴇᴀʟɪɴɢ ("ᴡʜʏ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴇ ᴘᴜᴛ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢs ʙᴏʏ ᴛᴏʏ ɪɴ ʜɪs ʙᴇᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴍɪɴᴇ?" "ʟɪᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏɴᴛ sᴘᴇɴᴅ ᴍᴏsᴛ ɴɪɢʜᴛs ᴡɪᴛʜ ғᴇʟɪx" "...ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʀɪɢʜᴛ"

• ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴀᴋᴇs ᴜᴘ ɪᴛ's ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴊɪᴜɴɢ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇs ʜɪs ʙᴇᴅsɪᴅᴇ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅʀᴀɢɢᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ʙʏ ғᴇʟɪx ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ɢʀᴜᴍᴘʏ ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ

• ᴄʜᴀɴ ɪs ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴛʜᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋs ʜᴇ ᴡᴏᴋᴇ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ʜᴇs ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ʀɪɢʜᴛ? ᴄʜᴀɴ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴏᴏᴋs ᴀᴛ ʜɪᴍ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ɪs ʟɪᴋᴇ "ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴠᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴜᴍʙᴀss" ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴏғғ ɪɴ ᴀ ʀᴀɴᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʜᴏᴡ ᴜɴsᴀғᴇ ɪᴛ ɪs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜʀᴏᴡ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ sᴡᴏʀᴅs

• "ʏᴏᴜ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ" "ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴜᴄᴋ ɪs ᴀ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ"

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴄᴏᴍᴇs ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴍɪɴʜᴏs ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ ʙᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ғʀᴇᴀᴋs. ᴛᴜʀɴs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʙɪᴛᴄʜ ɪs ᴊᴜsᴛ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴀᴛʜʀᴏᴏᴍ.

• ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛ, ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴀᴅᴍɪᴛs ʜɪs ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ᴛᴏ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴡʜᴏ ғᴇᴇʟs ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ

• ғᴇʟɪx sᴛᴀʀᴛs ᴛᴏ ᴄʀʏ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ʀᴇᴠᴇᴀʟs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴇᴀᴠᴇsᴅʀᴏᴘᴘɪɴɢ

• ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ sᴛᴀʀᴇs ᴀᴛ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʏᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀʏs "ɪ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ʏᴏᴜᴅ ᴅɪᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ"

• ᴄʜᴀɴ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴍɪʟᴇs sʜᴇᴇᴘɪsʜʟʏ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴀɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴀᴡᴀʏ, ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜɪɴɢ sᴏʀʀʏ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ʜᴇ ɪsɴᴛ sᴏʀʀʏ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sᴍɪʀᴋs "ʟᴇᴛ's ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀ sʜᴏᴡ, ʜᴜʜ ᴅᴀʀʟɪɴɢ?"

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʙʟᴜsʜᴇs ʀᴇᴀʟ ʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ғᴀʟʟs ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ  
• "ᴋɪss ᴋɪss ᴋɪss ᴋɪss" ғᴇʟɪx ɪs ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ʜɪssɪɴɢ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ("ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴍʏ sʜɪᴘ ʟɪᴠᴇ" "ғᴇʟɪx ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇᴛ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ" "sᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇs ᴘᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ...ᴘʟᴜs ᴡᴇ ᴀʟʟ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢs ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀɴʏᴏɴᴇ ᴇʟsᴇ ᴛᴏ ғᴀʟʟ ғᴏʀ ʜɪs ᴄʟᴜᴍsʏ ᴀss")

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sᴍɪʟᴇs ᴡɪᴅᴇʟʏ "ɪ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜɪs ɪᴅᴇᴀs." ᴛʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ʟᴇᴀɴs ғᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴋɪssᴇs ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ

• ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ sǫᴜᴇᴀᴋs ɪɴ sᴜʀᴘʀɪsᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴋɪssᴇs ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀ ғᴇᴡ ᴀᴡᴋᴡᴀʀᴅ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅs

• ɴᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ ʙʏ ғᴇᴇʟs ғɪʀᴇᴡᴏʀᴋs ᴘᴇʀ sᴀʏ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴍᴀɢɪᴄ ʙᴏɴᴅɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɪɴᴛᴇʀᴛᴡɪɴɪɴɢ, ғᴏʀᴍɪɴɢ ᴀ ʙᴏɴᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴄᴀɴ ғᴇᴇʟ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛs

• ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴘᴀʀᴛ, ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ɪs ʟɪᴛᴇʀᴀʟʟʏ ɢʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ʙʟᴜᴇ ɪɴ ʜᴀᴘᴘɪɴᴇss

• ᴄʜᴀɴ ɪs ᴄʀʏɪɴɢ ("ɪᴛ's ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴏ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪғᴜʟ" "ᴄʜᴀɴ ɢᴇᴛ ᴀʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ ᴍᴀɴ"

• ᴄʜᴀɴɢʙɪɴ ɪs ᴅɪsɢᴜsᴛᴇᴅ "ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ʙᴇᴅ, ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ?"

• ғᴇʟɪx ɪs ᴊᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴜᴍᴘ sʜᴏᴜᴛɪɴɢ "ᴍʏ sʜɪᴘ ʜᴀs sᴀɪʟᴇᴅ ʙɪᴛᴄʜᴇs" ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ᴀʟsᴏ ᴄʀʏɪɴɢ

• ᴍɪɴsᴜɴɢ ɪs ᴀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ʜɪs ғᴀᴍ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴛᴀɢ ᴀʟᴏɴɢ "ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ɪs"

• ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴄʜᴀɴ ғɪʀsᴛ ʟᴀʏs ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴏɴ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ʜᴇ sᴛᴏᴘs ᴅᴇᴀᴅ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴛʀᴀᴄᴋs ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴛᴀʀᴇs ("ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴀ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ" "ᴏʜ ᴅᴀᴍɴ ɪ'ᴍ ғᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ")

• ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ʙᴏɴᴅs

• ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ғʟɪʀᴛs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴄʜᴀɴ, ᴄʜᴀɴ sᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇs ᴛᴏ ʟɪᴠᴇ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ᴀᴘᴏʟᴏɢɪᴢᴇs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀsᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʜɪs ғᴀᴍ ᴊᴜsᴛ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ᴀɴᴅ sᴀʏ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ғᴏʀɢᴀᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴀɢᴏ

• ᴏɴᴄᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ʜᴀs sᴇᴛᴛʟᴇᴅ ᴅᴏᴡɴ (ɪs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄʜᴀɴɢʟɪx ʟᴀʏɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜʏᴜɴᴊɪɴ ʜᴍᴍ ᴏᴛ3 ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ?) ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍɪɴʜᴏ ɢᴏ ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡᴀʟᴋ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏᴏɴ ʟɪɢʜᴛ

• ᴍᴏʀᴇ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ᴀʀᴇ ᴇxᴘʀᴇssᴇᴅ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴋɪssᴇs ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ

• ᴍɪɴʜᴏ sɪʟᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴘʟᴇᴅɢᴇs ᴛᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ, ɴᴏᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʜᴀs ᴅᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ

• "ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ sᴘɪʟʟᴇᴅ ᴍʏ ᴅʀɪɴᴋ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡɪᴛᴄʜ, ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ'ᴅ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʜᴏᴛ ᴇʟғ ʙᴏʏғʀɪᴇɴᴅ." "ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴅɪᴅɴᴛ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ɪ'ᴅ ᴇɴᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ᴍᴇss ᴏғ ᴀ ᴡɪᴢᴀʀᴅ ᴀs ᴍʏ ʙᴏʏғʀɪᴇɴᴅ ʏᴇᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴀʀᴇ."   
ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴡᴏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏᴜsᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴏɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇsᴛ ᴏғ

• ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏs ғᴀʟʟ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴘᴇᴀᴄᴇғᴜʟ sʟᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ᴡʀᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ's ᴀʀᴍs


	6. untited thing that wouldn't get out of my head

Ok this is something that has been stuck in my head every time I try to edit or write something else so Imma just write it out and share it for you all to read. If people like it, maybe it’ll turn into an full fic someday. ╮(︶▽︶)╭

 

**WARNING! VIOLENCE AND MINOR DESCRIPTION OF MORTAL WOUND!**

* * *

 

BACKGROUND INFO THAT I HAVE FIGURED OUT:  (ﾉ>ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

_ Woojin - shapeshifter, can change his form into anything (rank 6) _

_ Chan - can turn his limbs into anything he thinks of, mostly weapons (rank 8) _

_ Minho -  Mentifery, the ability to turn thoughts/imagination into reality, uber rare (rank 9) _

_ Changbin - pyrokinesis, fire manipulation, has hot temper that affects control  (rank 5) _

_ Hyunjin - invisabitly, if touching someone can turn them as well (rank 6) _

_ Jisung - super speed, like the flash but faster (rank 5) _

_ Felix - solar manipulation literally is an ball of energy, like the human torch kinda (rank 9) _

_ Seungmin - teleportation, can only bring one person and has to know the place first (rank 5) _

_ Jeongin - Healing, can heal anything as long as it isn't fatal (rank 6)  _

* * *

 

_ In this AU, it's the typical metagene thing were half the population has one the other half doesn't. The half with the meta gene is put in special schools and given ranks, put into teams/form teams that the government then uses to do bad/good things. Stray Kids is an already formed team working under JYP. Most are ranking of 5-6 but a few members have an higher ranking (Chan, Felix, Minho). Chan and Felix are brothers that got separated due to their rankings for years, found one another again when Felix got transferred to JYP School for the High Ranking. The two had kept in contact to some degree, sending letters when they could (the Facility were Felix was was known to be uh, not exactly nice). Along with Felix came Minho, a quiet but overprotective boy that was attached to Felix like an shadow. Felix is just as an attached though.  _

 

_ Stuff happens and Stray Kids end up confronting an mind controller (rank 10). Bad stuff happens and it ends up with Stray Kids down two members (who may or may not be dead *wink*). _

 

_ They all go through some stuff mentally, sorta have to figure out how to become an family again, how to trust each other and themselves again and have to learn its ok to rely on others. They have to learn to be Stray Kids again pretty much. They end up fighting the mind controller and his group again and get revenge I guess? _

* * *

 

Chan didn’t think twice when he thrust the blade into the shapeshifters chest, eyes watching the things face, ready for it to melt away and reveal the person behind the mask of his brother. 

 

But the only thing that changed was the colour of Felix’s eyes, them shifting from the sickly green to confused amber in an second. Realization struck Chan harder than any blow. He’d been tricked. 

 

“Oh god-” Chan subconsciously shifted his arm back to normal, pulling it swiftly out of Felix’s chest. “Felix-”

 

A low grugle came from Felix’s throat as blood spurted out of the younger boys mouth, dribbling down his chin. Felix staggered forwards once, twice before collapsing into his knees, an hand shakily pressing against the hole in his chest. 

 

Chan fell on his knees as well, arm's reaching out to catch Felix as he began to topple forwards. He carefully pressed the younger males forehead into his shoulder before lifting him on his lap, trying desperately to stop the gushing blood coming out of both Felix’s chest and back. It wasn't working well. 

 

“Chan-” Felix’s voice sounded wet, blood popping from his lips as he tried to say more, eyes never leaving the older boys face. “Chan-” 

 

“Shh Felix everything is going to be ok, I promise-” Chan didn’t even believe himself, “I swear to you everything will be ok-” 

 

“Mind…” Felix whispered, eyes drifting slightly before returning as sharp as before, “Mind...con-” 

 

Felix was wheezing now, and Chan could feel his heartbeat begin to slow down from where he had placed his hands in an attempt to stem the bleeding. 

 

“Oh god Felix - I’m so sorry, this is all my fault-” Chan couldn't help the tears falling from his cheeks, “Oh please don’t go -” 

 

Felix sluggishly moved his palm to rest against his brothers cheek, barely noticing the wince the other gave at the wet feeling. “Not-” 

 

“Help! Somebody! Help please!” Chan yelled out, desperately wishing the rest of his team would arrive but Chan had no idea were any of them were. “Help!” 

 

_ ‘No one’s coming Christopher.’ _ an low voice echoed in his mind. Chan winced, whipping his head around.

 

“Who was that?” Chan demanded, voice shaky. Felix said nothing, simply staring up at his brother with glazing over eyes. Chan couldn’t look at him. 

 

_ ‘Me? I’m just an old friend finally come to play again.’ _

 

“Help! Help us!” Chan yelled, feeling the rapidly cooling body of his brother shiver, blood coming out of him at an slower, yet alarming, rate. 

 

_ ‘No one’s coming Chrissie. It’s just you, me and poor poor Felix.’ _ the voice laughed deeply, echoing in Chan’s head loud as he clutched Felix closer to him. 

 

Felix was barely moving, eyes blinking slowly as Chan’s tears fell on his paling cheeks. Felix’s hand had long since fallen away from his brothers face onto the puddle of forming blood beneath them both, covering the paling flesh in red. Chan never hated the colour more. 

 

“Oh god Felix I’m sorry - I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Chan started to sob, pressing his face into his little brothers shoulder, reality hitting him like an ton of bricks. Felix didn’t, couldn’t respond. But the voice did. 

 

_ ‘You did this Chris. You hurt your precious baby brother. I thought you swore to protect him, huh? But look at this - your the one that hurt him the most.’ _

 

“Shut up!” Chan choked out, hands tightening on Felix. He winced at himself before carefully picking up Felix’s limp hand and intertwining their fingers tightly, “I didn’t mean it-” 

 

_ ‘Face it Chris: you did this. You harmed your baby brother. You. Not me. You.’ _

 

“I didn’t -” Chan broke. He did do this. He was the one that hurt the one person he swore to protect since they were little kids. He was the one that impaled his little brother on his own arm. Him.

 

_ ‘Finally understanding Chris? How horrible you really are? How you knew all along it was Felix not some shapeshifter?’ _

 

“I didn’t-!” Chan instantly denied, horror filling his very being at even the idea. 

 

_ ‘You did. You knew all along it was Felix. And you still did this.’  _ the voice sounded disappointed,  _ ‘But there's an way you can fix it all. Right now you’re leaving Felix to die an slow and painful death, one full of agony. Bleeding out isn’t fun Chris.’ _

 

Chan pressed his face harder into Felix’s shoulder, mind filling with an sudden haze. As the haze began to take over his mind, filling all the little gaps and vulintribites Chan hadn’t even know was there, everything the voice was saying suddenly sounded good. Like it was the right thing to do. 

 

_ ‘Good Chris. Listen to me, _ ’ the voice sounded pleased, Chan was happy about that,  _ ‘Think about it; would you rather leave Felix to die slowly and painfully, or you can do something to help him, make him feel better so much quicker.’ _ the voice seemed to shift into something soothing, something calming. 

 

“What can I do?” Chan could barely hear himself, allowing himself to fall into the soft safety that was the haze. 

 

Felix watched as his brother shifted away from him through slitted eyed, unconsciousness tugging at his mind. 

 

_ ‘You can take poor Felix out of his misery Chris, let him go quickly.’ _ the voice spoke softly, soothingly,  _ ‘Felix would be much happier that way Chris, he’d like that. _ ’

 

Chan looked down at his brother, watching the way his chest struggled to take in air, the small stream of blood dripping from his lips, the paleness of his skin. Felix did look to be in pain, lots of it actually. Maybe the voice was right. Maybe Felix would like it.

 

He barely noticed as his left hand formed an sharp blade, eyes staring into his baby brothers. 

 

_ ‘That's it Chris, just like that.’ _ the voice encouraged him as he pressed the blade lightly against Felix’s throat, the others eyes widening slightly. 

 

“Chan? Felix?!” someone familiar yelled from not too far away but Chan barely noticed it. 

 

Felix looked up at his brother, eyes full of trust as his lips parted to form an word. 

 

_ ‘Do it Chan,’ _ the voice was insistent, an excited tone taking over.

 

“Chan! Felix!” 

 

Felix’s lips formed an word. One word.

 

‘ _ DO IT CHAN! _ ’ the voice pounded in his head, overwhelming him. 

 

“CHAN!” 

 

Felix could only watch, eyes locked onto the sickly green colour of his brothers as Chan raised his arm above his head. ‘Chan...I love you no matter what.’ 

 

_ ‘DO IT!’ _

 

Chan’s arm moved and more blood was spilled. 

 

“NO!”

* * *

 

( ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ)

 

#sorrynotsorry about this but i’m not spilling all my secrets on just an excerpt :) 

 

Did Felix die? Did he not? Who's the voice? 

 

I don’t even know lol 

 

jk i know some things *cough*rememberjisunghassuperspeed*cough* oh wow i need to get that cough checked out huh  (^_~)

  
  



End file.
